2 mariages et un enfant
by Le pingouin qui ecrit
Summary: Les premiers mariages gay de L'ohio ! KLAINE et Papa Berry !


Bonjour bonsoir tout le monde alors déjà merci a celle qui lise mes petites histoires et qui mettent des review c'est gentil a vous mais je tiens a dire que ce n'est pas la peine de me rabaisser ! J'écris pour le plaisir et parfois a la demande et mes fictions si je les postes ici c'est parceque elles ont plu sur Facebook ou Twitter :) Donc voila mais sinon je vous aime ! On oubli pas une petite review j'ai fais un grand effort j'ai laisser mon mode "Theatre" pour du dialogue normal et j'ai galéré avec je vous es separé natation et dialogue par des barres mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'on change de moment juste qu'on passe de narration a ! REVIEW

* * *

><p>- « Dépêche-toi Rachel »<em>Cria le jeune homme « <em>Nous allons être en retard et on ne peut pas être en retard pas aujourd'hui ! »  
>-« Je suis prête Kurt ! » <em>Déclara Rachel<em>  
>- « Oh mon Dieu que tu es belle »<br>- « Pas autant que toi mon cher j'ai fait de mon mieux pour être la plus belle pour toi insistât elle »  
>- « Allons-y ! Dit Kurt en quittant la maison ne t'a pas oublié »<br>-« NON J'AI OUBLIER ! CA FAIT SIX FOIS QUE TU ME LE DIS KURT ! » _Cria Rachel juste âpres avoir coupé la parole au brun_

* * *

><p>Ils montèrent tous deux dans l'élégante voiture noire qui était garée devant. Rachel eut un peu de mal à monter sa robe la gênant légèrement. Kurt lui rappela avec une pointe d'humour qui l'avait prévenu que la robe était inconfortable, il l'avait lu dans le dernier VOGUE édition spéciale mais la belle Berry avait insisté pour la porter, elle était comme elle disait « parfaitement accordée au costard de Finn », Kurt n'avait pas voulu la contrarier et n'avait rien dit quant à ce choix. Lui était vêtu d'un costard noir signé VERSACE, d'une chemise noir et blanche et d'une lavallière noire rentrée dans un gilet ajusté et boutonné, parfait pour l'occasion avait il dit lors de l'achat de sa tenue. Lui et Rachel étaient dans un état de stress inimaginable. Pour l'occasion tous leurs amis de lycée étaient venu, Blaine, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Noah, Tina, Mike, Lauren, Beky, Finn, Sebastian, même leur ancien professeur Mr Schuester était venu avec sa femme Emma. Tous les amis des années lycée allaient être réunis. Ils sont venus des quatre coins du pays juste pour l'événement. Les familles aussi étaient présentes, les Berry, les Hudson, les Hummel, les Anderson, les Fabray … Tous réunis en ce jour merveilleux. Rachel et Kurt arrivèrent les derniers, tous les invités étaient déjà rentré dans la mairie. Kurt l'avait dit ils allaient être en retard. Mais dehors 5 hommes attendaient patiemment et furent soulagés de voir enfin Kurt et Rachel arrivaient.<p>

* * *

><p>- « vous êtes en retard ! » <em>Grogna un des cinq hommes<em>

- « ET BIEN ALLONS-Y ! » _Renchérissait Kurt_

* * *

><p>Ils prirent chacun les mains de leurs bien-aimés et leurs témoins les suivirent, ils rentrèrent dans la mairie, sous les applaudissements des invités.<p>

* * *

><p>-« Asseyez-vous » <em>déclara <em>_le maire_ « Nous est ici pour unir dans un mariage unique, 2 couples homosexuels, pour le premier mariage homosexuels autorisé dans l'Ohio. Pour unir Kurt à Blaine Anderson et pour unir Hiram et Leroy Berry. Pour commencer nous allons écouter les vœux de Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson. Blaine voulez-vous prendre pour époux Kurt Hummel et en faire votre légitime époux. »

-« Oui je le veux, Sébastian l'alliance ! » _ Blaine passa l'alliance au doigt fin de Kurt._

-« Bien, et vous Kurt Hummel vous prendre pour époux Blaine Anderson et en faire votre légitime époux. » _Demanda l'homme de loi_

* * *

><p>Après avoir pris l'alliance et l'avoir mis au doigt de Blaine :<p>

* * *

><p>-« OUI JE LE VEUX ! »<em>Dit Kurt avec enthousiasme<em>

-« Je vous déclare par la loi, homme et homme … enfin marié ! »

* * *

><p>Un rire échappa à l'assemblée et au maire. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec amour, ils étaient enfin mariés le rêve de toute leur vie. Le maire fit un signe de tête à Blaine qui s'avança face à l'assemblée en veillant à être aussi face à Kurt. Il prit une respiration et commença à parler :<p>

* * *

><p>-« Kurt, cela fait bientôt 10 ans que tu partages ma vie, je t'ai rencontré a l'âge de 17 ans ; je n'étais qu'un Warbler et toi un membre des New directions et depuis tu n'as jamais quitté ma vie, malgré les hauts et les bas tu as toujours été là pour moi comme j'ai toujours été là pour toi. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune bouclé alors Kurt aujourd'hui c'est bien le plus beau jour de ma vie, l'homme de ma vie et enfin mon époux, alors merci a tout ce qui s'est battu pour le mariage gay sinon on ne serait jamais là. Alors aujourd'hui certes nous nous marions, nous avons tous deux 28 et 27 ans et j'ai une autre demande à te faire, plus sérieuse une décision énorme pour notre couple, Kurt j'aimerais que bientôt résonnent dans notre maison les cris de joie d'un enfant, les rires d'un enfant heureux … »<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine n'a pu finir son discours, trop de larmes de joie. Kurt l'embrassa et déclara un joyeux « OUI ». Après s'être remis ce fut au tour des papas Berry de s'unir. Une journée parfaite que même Sébastian l'ancien ennemi du couple Hummel-Anderson apprécia, aujourd'hui il était un grand mais des deux hommes et partageait vacances et sortit avec eux. La vie était parfaite et belle. POUR TOUS.<p> 


End file.
